Hell Night
by Vamirii
Summary: Strange things are begining to happen to Seras Victoria; she's waking up sore and sweaty, her hunger for blood is steadily growing harder to control, and her master seems amused by it all. And a new 'friend' of seras's could make trouble for Hellsing.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!! This is my second fanfic! OMG! I still really nervous!

disclaimer: I don't own hellsing or anything related. Just my fantisies... (duuuuhhh....)

* * *

Seras Victoria woke slowly in her coffin. Her internal clock told her it was much to early to get up; the sun probably hadn't even set yet, or not completely at least. She rolled on her side and closed her eyes, but she couldn't ease her mind back into sleep. Searching for the remote (I probably kicked it to the foot of the coffin again...yep, there it is), she found herself coated in a thin layer of sweat, her sheets twisted as if she had been kicking. she pushed the button with a frown, noticing that she was a little sore as well.

_Odd, _she thought as she swung her legs out of 'bed' and stretched her slightly tense muscles. _How can I be sore? I haven't been on a mission in a few days. I didn't think vampires could even get sore. _

She yawned, her sharp fangs glinting in the dim light of her dungeon room, and was groggily wiping sleep from her eyes when a sweet smell tickled her nose. "Ah! Breakfast!" she murmured happily getting up to retrieve her blood pack from the table. When she looked, though, the table was bare. "Hm? I could have sworn I smelled blood..."

Seras dressed absentmindedly and poked her head out the door. She could still smell blood. Her stomach growled for it and she frowned. There was obviously no blood down here, so why did she smell it? _I'll just go to the kitchen and get it myself. Maybe I'll heat it up, too. _With that thought in mind, Seras made her way down the hall to get to the kitchen.

Her boots seemed louder on the stone floor than usual, but she paid that thought no mind. For some reason, she was hungrier than she should be at this time. She normally wouldn't be hungry after sleeping the entire day, but she had gotten up early... Maybe that's what had woken her. A noise made her look up, but no one was there. She paused and kept walking. She heard the noise again; it was the sound of continuous footsteps, heading towards her and getting louder. The smell of blood was also getting steadily stronger. Glancing behind her, she saw that she was alone so she kept walking. The only people to come to the dungeon were herself, Alucard, and the new butler, but only when it was to feed the Hellsing pets. He was kind to her face (if a little timid), but he was no Walter. Seras felt a stab of sadness, but pushed it down. He had always been a traitor, but whenever she thought of his smiling face, she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

Once she reached the stairs, she heard the footsteps descend and looked up the flight to see Johnson carrying two buckets with white towelsfoled in them. The smell of warm medical blood wafted from them temptingly.

Johnson stopped short on the steps when he saw her. "Miss Victoria? What are you doing up so early in the evening? If I may ask?"

"Good evening, Johnson. I Couldn't sleep. Where's the ice?" Seras asked curiously.

"Master Alucard requested that I heat his... meal up this evening. It appears that he also couldn't sleep." Johnson paused to shudder. "So I took the liberty of heating your blood up as well. If that is to your liking?"

"Thank you." Seras smiled warmly and took her bucket. Her hand twitched towards the towel, but she held them still. Johnson already looked pale just by looking at her; if she drank blood right in front of him, she feared he might faint. "If you'd like, I'll bring Master his... meal for you. His dungeon is out of the way for you, and I know how busy you are." _And how mush Master scares you._

"Thank you, Miss Victoria," he said with a relieved and shaky smile, handing her the other warm bucket. Almost as soon as Seras turned, he was edging back upwards. When she was a few yards down the hall, he took to the stairs two at a time. Despite herself Seras sniggered.

The clicking of her boots on the cold stone floor penetrated the silence thoroughly as Seras popped the top off and sipped her blood pack thirstily, her master's bucket swinging from her other hand. The plastic was empty much too soon for Seras, and she muttered to herself, shoving the empty pack into her uniform pocket to throw away later. _Wow, I was really thirsty! _Seras still smelled blood, and her eyes wandered to her master's meal in her left hand. She stopped walking as she was tempted to jerk the blood out of the towel and bite through the plastic to get to the delicacy inside. After a slight pause, Seras started forward again, shaking her head at herself.

_What the hell was that? Did i just consider stealing from my _Master?! _Bloody hell, today is turning out weird!_

Seras reached the last cell of the dungeon, a bloody Hellsing pentagram decorated the door. Standing in front of the large door, Seras suddenly felt intimidated. She reached up with a shaking hand to knock lightly on the door. After the echos faded, Seras waited in silence for almost half a minute with no answer._ Maybe he's out?_ she thought, lightly pushing the door to see if it were locked. It swung inward easily and without squeaking, to her surprise.

Peaking in, Seras was met with pitch-blackness. She edged her way into the room nervously, holding the blood bucket in front of her so the smell wouldn't tempt her, and penetrating the darkness with her vampiric eyes. Although her eyes were superior by far to human's the dark in the room was thick. The walls were lined with candle brackets, though none were lit, and in the center of the room was the silhouette of her master's throne-like chair, a dark-wood table next to it.

_I'll just leave it on his table,_ she thought starting forward quickly. The door behind her suddenly snapped shut with a loud boom and Seras jumped in surprise with a small squeak.

"I don't recall allowing you passage, my dear fledgling." a deep, cold voice permeated the resounding echo of the doors abrupt close.

Peering through the complete dark, Seras now made out the form of her master lounging in his chair. Two red orbs suddenly came into being as he opened his eyes, pinning her tongue to the roof of her mouth in fear when they smoldered on her. Working some moisture back into her mouth, Seras stammered, "M-master! Sorry master, but... Johnson... I brought your meal..."

Seras took a step towards him, the blood held out in front of her, but his low growl halted her, her knees locking so quickly she almost lost her balance. He stood fluidly and stalked slowly towards her, his scarlet, searing eyes growing bigger and hotter with each leisurely step.

Seras stared up at his enormous hight, her eyes locked on his, unable to look elsewhere._ Why is he so angry? Is it something I did?!_ His eyes held a hypnotic effect on her, like the snake who compels its prey to let it come close enough so it can strike.

He now stood in front of her, staring down at her, not six feet away, his eyes burning hers with their angry light, yet she dared not look away, for even a fraction of a second. Seras waited for him to take the blood and order her out, but he merely stared down at her so she stared back, a submissive tilt to her head of course.

After what felt like hours, Alucard had finally had enough of scrutinizing his terrified fledgling. "Well?" he snapped, his eyes burning ever brighter.

"S-sir?"

"If you are going to bring my food, thing bring it!"

Seras jumped and quickly held the bucket out to him. She blinked when his eyes narrowed with a hiss of warning. "Police girl..."

She stared up at him before she realized what he wanted and hesitated for half a millisecond before forcing one foot in front of the other. After the initial step, moving got easier and she moved within two feet of her master, offering him his meal meekly.

Still glaring down at her, Alucard took the bucket from her hand. He dug the packet out of the towel and savagely bit it, the plastic parting like butter under his long sharp fangs.

When his eyes finally left hers, Seras felt something tug her insides as she watched Alucard partake in his meal. She had been 'eating' her blood for a while now, but she had the strangest urge to join her master in his drink. Which was absurd. She didn't think her master was one for sharing anything, let alone his bloody meal.

Seras licked her lips as she watched him finish his beverage. Her eyes suddenly turned a violent shade of burning red, identicle to her master's current glower. The sight tickled something in the back of her mind but she couldn't quite place it. She got the impression of shadows... and, heat.

His tongue snaked out, cleansing his lips of the last few drops before placing the empty packet back on top of the towel with the tiniest of sighs. His smoldering, angry eyes returned to to Seras's with renewed force and he thrust the bucket back at her.

When she took it, his hand brushed hers. At the touch, Seras's body gave a small involuntary shudder, warmth spreading down her spine. Her lips parted slightly, her fangs poking out, and her widened eyes heated like stoked embers.

Alucard's own eyes widened fractionally at Seras's sudden change. Before he could react, though, her eyes reverted back to blue, her fangs retracted, and her bold, confident expression melted back to her previous fearful gaze. She blinked up at him, as if she didn't remember the sudden and brief ricochet of personalities. Alucard's temper suddenly flared; he hated being confused. "Out," he growled, his voice low and dangerous and seductive all at once.

Seras saluted jerkily and half sprinted to the door, feeling his eyes on her back, like someone had placed a recently lit match, still smoking, between her shoulder blades. She pushed against the door roughly, before realizing with a blush that she had to pull it open now and slipped out, her master's dark chuckles following.

Seras sprinted down the hall and up the stairs, clutching the bucket to her chest. She didn't stop to think until she was in the kitchen, panting. Remembering she didn't have to breathe, Seras took one last calming breath and set the bucket in the sink, and threw the empty packets away shakily.

_What... What the bloody hell was that?! Why was he so angry?! One second he was just grumpy, the next, furious!! _ She moved from the counter to the large red refrigerator and phased her hand through the door pulling out an A positive blood pack. She looked at the bag for a moment remembering her master's carnal feeding method. Unbeknownst to Seras, her eyes flashed red again and she put the bag to her lips... "No," she sighed to herself, forcing her hand down. "One is enough for now." Placing it back in the fridge, Seras timidly stretched her mind out to her master's in the basement. She found it, dark, twisted, and somehow... maybe not exactly enjoyable, but it was familiarly pleasant. Like a creepy basement in your own house; you knew what was down there, or at least mostly knew. But he had his iron mental blocks up so there was no way to find a reason for his sudden mood swing.

_Master... What is going on?_

Alucard listened to his fledgling's retreating steps and sank back into his dark-wood chair, the taste of the hospital blood still on his tongue. He growled irritably. Alucard had woken up at four in the afternoon and could not fall back asleep. He had woken up uncomfortable and hungry.

The heated blood had done almost nothing to soothe him. He wanted more. And the police girl. He had almost taken her blood, too. Her virgin smell had tempted him and tested his steel resolve. She smelled different, however. It was a subtle change, but a change, still... And what was that..._transition _she had under gone?! Those eyes... were filled with lust. But for what, he couldn't be sure.

Alucard reached out with his mind and found her in the kitchen. A thought was coming to him..._ Master... What is going on? _

A maniacal grin spread on his face as it clicked in his mind._ Police girl... _A gleeful, wicked laugh twisted his lips and soon he started to howl with sick mirth. _This could be fun!_


	2. Chapter 2

Seras poked her head out of the kitchen a few minutes later, thoroughly pissed at herself. _I can't believe behaved like such a mouse! I'm a VAMPIRE now, not a frightened rabbit of a fledgling like I was... _Her dark glower was visible to each of the few men she happened to pass in the hallways, and all of them suddenly decided that they had more pressing matters to attend to elsewhere, as they practically leaped down different hallways. Seras was only a little surprised at her contempt feeling as she watched them skirt her as if she were a pissed human female on her period.

She had been right to assume that the sun had yet to go down. Through the spotless windows on the wall, Seras could see the sky painted in shades of red and orange as the sun was halfway set. She walked around the red squares of sunlight on the floor of the hall, not fully knowing where she was going, but holding her head high in a cocky manner that gave the impression that she did. After her pitiful display in front of her ex-master, Seras was determined to appear as confident and bitchy as a vampiress should be, and not show an ounce of the shame and boredom she really felt.

As she turned into another hallway, surreptitiously looking for something to do for it was still early, a soft murmur of a tune floated from a door at the end of the hall. Curious as to where the music came from and how she could hear it so clearly from the distance, Seras followed the sound to the last door in the corridor. She realized before she reached the door that someone was humming. Quietly pushing the door inward, Seras looked in to see Johnson on a ladder dusting a large portrait of what appeared to be a battlefield. Seras recognized the song to be "pomp and Circumstance."

Closing the door behind her, Seras silently drifted to the foot of the ladder. "Johnson," she called.

Johnson jerked in surprise, the ladder wobbling dangerously before Seras settled it with a hand. Gripping the ladder and the duster with a white-knuckled grip, he glanced down and blanched. "Miss Victoria. What... How can I be of assistance?" His voice quavered and Seras suddenly had to fight the urge to giggle as he climbed down reluctantly towards her.

Once his feet were shifting on the ground before her, Seras quickly looked him over. He wasn't a bad looking human. He was young, maybe in his early twenties, with thick brown hair and hazel eyes that refused to meet hers for more than ten seconds at at time. He was slender, but muscled and just a little taller than her. He looked tired, unaccustomed to working both night and day, sleeping at intervals where he got only an hour or two of rest.

"Take the night off," Seras commanded, her tone demanding obedience.

Johnson blinked in surprise. "But ma'am, I have to make Sir Integra's tea, and the grand hall needs mopped-"

"I said take the night off," Seras replied cooly. Her face never changed but Johnson took a step back, straightening his vest. "You will write a list of what needs to be done tonight, and by six tomorrow morning, it will be done."

"B-but, Sir Integra-" he stammered.

"I will handle Sir Integra," Seras cooed. Her eyes suddenly glowed red and she used her newest ability on poor Johnson: Compulsion. Pip had seen Alucard perform this on a hotel clerk in Brazil, and told her about it. It had seemed like a good tool to have, so she had always wanted to try it."You will go write a list of tasks, and then you will go to sleep until six a.m. tomorrow."

Johnson's eyes matched her eyes' shade perfectly and he muttered something incoherently.

"Good. Now go." He stepped to a big wooden desk and pulled open one of the drawers. He removed a pad of paper and pen and scrawled down a list of errands. He handed her the list and blissfully exited the room.

Seras sighed. Compulsion had turned out to be difficult to do and left the Compulsee oblivious to the trick. It had been unusually easy to perform this evening. _The last time I tried that, my brain almost exploded! How could it get so easy? I didn't even practice it! _She frowned and shook herself turning her attention back to the list.

The chores were easy enough. Smirking at the ladder, Seras floated up to finish the dusting. Due to her vampiric speed, the entire house was done less than ten minutes and she went to the next item on the list, which was mopping the grand hall.

On her way down, the shrill cry of the telephone sounded loudly in Seras' ears. Wincing, Seras turned to the nearest door and into the dark room. Without bothering to turn on the lights, Seras realized that this was the conference room Sir Integra and the Knights had met in during the Valentine brothers' raid. Strangely, this didn't seem to bother Seras as much as it would have before.

Picking up the receiver, Seras' ears were met with the loud voice of her human master yelling at someone in her office, and she jerked the phone away, sure that her ears were bleeding.

"Yes I'm aware of the situation, dammit, now calm down! Johnson! Find Officer Victoria and send her to my office immediately! She won't pick up the damn phone in her room! When I get my hands on that bloody-"

"Officer Seras Victoria reporting-" Integra cut her off.

"Seras! Why the hell aren't you in your room?! It doesn't matter. Change out of your uniform into civilian clothes and report to my office in two minutes." And then the line went dead.

"Yes, Sir," Seras sighed. She phased to her rooms and rummaged in her wardrobe of civilian clothes. She pulled out a pair of jeans as she phased out of her uniform and looked for a shirt to wear. She phased into the jeans and into a t-shirt before remembering that it was winter. She chose a dark grey sweater instead.

Seras then phased outside Integra's office door and knocked politely. From beyond the door she heard a frantic female voice and Integra's smooth alto. "Enter!" Integra barked.

Seras entered the capacious room with the over-confident stride a powerful vampiress should have. Integra noticed and raised an eyebrow at Seras who blushed slightly and saluted her. Then she glanced at her companions.

A man and a woman (husband and wife by the rings on their fingers) sat in the cushioned chairs facing the wood desk. The man kept reaching over to touch his wife as if assuring himself she was still there. The woman held a tissue to her face, her grey eyes red and swollen with tears. Integra, beautiful even as an elderly woman, sat behind her desk, signature cigar curling smoke up to the ceiling, her icy blue eye glaring daggers.

"May I introduce one of my best officers, Seras Victoria. She is a vampire-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the man jumped up with a yell and leaped between Seras and his wife. The woman let out a muffled choking noise and fainted. "Sir Integra! Stand behind me!" He shouted his bright green eyes wide in horror and his fists trembling as he faced Seras. "Stay back, you damned hell-spawn!"

Seras raised an amused eyebrow at the man and then at Sir Integra.

"_If _you'd let me finish?" Integra snapped. "Seras Victoria is a vampire trained to _kill_ vampires." Integra snorted and inhaled a cloud of sweet cigar smoke. "She will be sufficient for your... request." Her eyes blazed at that.

The man slowly lowered his fists, but his eyes were still filled with fear. A quick glimpse at his mind told her that he felt like throwing up and was glad he hadn't eaten. He lowered himself back into his chair and began to fan his wife as Integra called for someone to bring in a glass of water.

"So, how may I be of service, Sir?" Seras asked eyeing the pair now that the woman was coming to.

Integra tossed a file at the vampire and started to explain. "Seras, meet Mr. Donald Hark and," her blue eyes shifted to the inert woman in the hard chair. "Mrs. Regina Hark. Four days ago, their daughter, Bonnie, went missing under suspicious circumstances."

"Suspicious?" Seras asked opening the file and peering at a picture of a seven year old girl with honey blond hair and grey eyes.

"Bloody hand-prints on the wall, mattress ripped to shreds," Mr. Hark answered, his voice cracking and he paused in fanning his waking wife to cover his mouth with his hand.

"Mr. Hark, how can you be so sure the abductor hadn't put a knife to the mattress, and staged the blood for ransom or something? You should go to the police for this crime, Hellsing does not specialize in kidnappings," Seras asked cooly.

"Officer Victoria, you are out of line!" Integra barked harshly. "The last time I checked, I was the leader of Hellsing, not you. Therefor,_ I_ decide what the Hellsing Organization specializes in, understood?" She was almost hissing when she finished.

"Alright, alright!" Seras held her hands up defensively. "No need to piss ice cubes." Integra was not amused and Seras had to dodge a bullet or two for that. "So what are the suspicious circumstances?"

Integra leaned back in her seat and drew another deep intake of fumes. "Security cameras set up along the entire mansion property shows no one entering the house and no one leaving it around the time Bonnie was abducted. Also, coagulated blood was found dripped all over the crime scene. As you know, blood does not coagulate until after the body dies, yet there were large footprints near and on the blood. That would be ghouls' blood. Our labs tested and proved it." She paused her to let Seras examine the file more.

Under the general information on the girl was a list of possible suspects, but Integra stated that she was certain that none were guilty. "You said she was missing for four days. Why would you take so long in coming here?" She asked the shivering .

"We went to the police before you," she said to Integra, completely ignoring Seras. "They, uh, investigated like crazy when they found out who we were but, they gave up when all the suspects had adequate alibis. So we came to you..." she fell off into sobs and Seras raised an eyebrow.

Sir Integra stood with a gracefulness that belied her age and called for Mr. Johnson to show their guest out. When they were out in the hall, she turned to face her youngest vampire and snuffed her cigar. "So," she sighed. What do you think?"

"Hellsing was recommended? Who, except the queen and employees of Hellsing itself knows about us? And I never thought you would allow being hired like a landscaping crew for anything!"

Integra threw herself back into her chair, still managing to make that look graceful somehow, and pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "It was the queen herself who recommended us." She paused to let Seras murmur in surprise. "The Harks are the queen's cousins on her father's side, so naturally, she would want to help find their daughter's kidnapper. And, indeed, I do not like being hired for a couple of rich pricks. I never said that."

Seras nodded. "So what is my mission, Sir?"

"For now, I want you to scope out the mansion, find clues the police missed, and use your vampiric senses to maybe find the direction the piece of shit went." She gestured to the file in Seras's hands for the address of the place.

Seras checked the file in silence not really sure if she should ask her next question. Finally she clears her throat and states casually, "You know, Sir, the vampiric aura may have dissipated completely, or almost, by now... why not send Alucard for this mission? He is, after all, much older and way more experienced at this sort of thing."

Integra stared at her for a long time, saying nothing, and cold enough to freeze the english Channel from where she sat. "I assigned you to this mission, and it's my business why. Now go." Integra thoroughly dismissed her.

Seras saluted, masking her confusion until she was out the door. She phased to the front gates of Hellsing and checked the address in the file again before dropping it through a black portal onto her coffin. Double checking that he eyes were blue, Seras finally turned herself into mist and floated towards London, easily hidden in the surrounding fog.


	3. Chapter 3

Especially special thanks to: All of my reviewers and...

Kurogawa Yumi

KawaiiKittyChan

Angel Reaper

Youko's Befuddled Fox

**Arigato!!!**

* * *

**  
**

Floating above the city had been a joy ever sence she had discovered she could do it. The icy wind tousled her "hair" and made her feel crisp and clean. Winter air always did this to her. Seras lazily rode the air currents, her dark grey mist blending almost perfectly into the sky. She had heard that it might snow this year. She hoped so. The mansion was easy enough to find. It was large and made of a pink colored brick with huge windows on every floor to let in as much light as possible. Plus, it was surrounded by bright yellow police tape.

Seras phased through the dark roof, solidifying and landing gracfully on a rich red carpet. A quick glance told her she was in a guest room of some sort. Seras explored the rooms and floors until she found a large room with white furniture and pink walls that were all drenched in a child's sweet blood. She knew it was Bonnie's because of the sweet virgin scent in the blood. She also smelled the thick, rotten smell of ghouls blood. As she examined the filthy walls and floors, something odd struck her. Frowning Seras opened the door to the hallway and looked at the now blue area carpet. It was spotless. No blood was dripped here.

The realization suddenly clicked for Seras. They were dealing with a _real _vampire. For one thing, ghouls always make a bloody mess of things as the child's room attested to, yet said room was the only ruined area in the mansion. They couldn't have gotten in through the window that was two floors above the ground because they aren't coordinated enough to climb, or smart enough to use a ladder.

Seras jerked her head back into the room and strode in front of the mirrored wardrobe facing the room and thought. _Is it possible to sense a portal made four days earlier? And if so, how does one go about doing that?? It's not the same as sensing the presence of an actual vampire, and besides, that has dissipated awhile ago, for I can't sense a damn thing! _After a few moments thought, Seras finally sighed and resigned herself to the fact that she has to ask for help. From her moody ex-master. Duh.

Tentatively at first and then growing bolder, like a defiant teenager about to break a strict parent's rule, Seras reached for the bond she and Alucard would always share._ Alucard?_

When almost a minute went by without an answer, Seras was beginning to think wasn't going to acknowledge her. Just as she was about to pull away, Seras felt a lazy impression on her mind. Upon further and much closer examination, she found that, rather than lazy, it was tired. _What is it, Police Girl?_

Seras's sudden anger surprised the both of them with it's intensity._ My name is Seras Victoria, dammit!! I'm not your pet, anymore, but your equal, so treat me like it, Alucard!_

The anger was gone as quickly as it came leaving both vampires in a stunned silence. Seras stood in front of the wardrobe's door, looking through the blood splatters at her slowly fading ruby eyes, her mouth working soundlessly in her shock._ I-I'm-I don't know what_-, she spluttered more to herself than to Alucard.

Alucard's mocking "voice" resounded in her head again._ My humblest apologies, Seras Victoria, I did not mean to offend you so._ Seras nearly gave herself a hernia when she registered that his words were laced with amusement. She would have thought he would be furious.

Deciding to see how far her luck ran, Seras tried this on purpose. _What's so damn funny? _

Apparently, she had run out of freebees for Alucard's temper was back just as liquid hot as that morning. _Watch your mouth, Seras! I'm still your elder._

_Oh, I get it. I have to be _accidentally _angry to get what I want! _Seras thought sarcastically to herself.

_Seras... _Alucard warned.

_Stay out of my head, _Seras snapped, a fraction of her unexpected heat returning. Alucard growled angrily, a final warning for Seras to shut up. This time, Seras begrudgingly assented._ Sorry, Master. I needed your, help if you not busy_? A soft brush on her mind signaled that he would listen._ Is it possible to sense four day old portals? I think we are dealing with a true night walker. _

A small pause followed this during which, Seras felt oddly nervous and smoothed her short skirt._ It is possible, but it will be very faint. It might even have dissipated, but maybe not. It's not like just sensing presences and auras because those are unfocused. A portal, however, requires a focus of dark power, so it will last longer than merely being there._

_I figured that would be the case,_ Seras nodded as if he could see her._ But is there a certain way to go about it?_

Another pause._ I think I'll let you try to figure it out on your own._ He said simply before throwing up his iron mental walls, shutting Seras out effectively.

_Master! I don't have all bloody night!_ Seras screamed at him, but it did no good. Seras, now thouroghly pissed off, gave his blocks a good "kick," and squeaked in surprise when they faltered to the point of almost collapsing. She felt him, half furious, half amused by something only he knows, resurrect his blocks and hold them.

Getting over her surprise quickly, Seras grumbled about stupid, crusty vampires and their high-and-mighty ways (conveniently forgetting that she had previously tried to behave like one). She turned back to the room and took a moment to think. finally, she just decided to try her third eye, something she rarely used. It was just something about an eye on her forehead that made her itch.

Seras closed her blue eyes and slowly opened her center red eye. She had learned the hard way that if you don't frequently use your third eye, opening it quickly stings like a bitch. The world came into sudden clarity; Seras could could the fibers in the carpet, the dust in the air floating past her face, everything. There was a red and black haze in her vision that was never there before, and she wondered on that for a second or two before shrugging it off. It didn't hurt her vision, after all. Quite the contrary in fact. It somehow made things more in-depth and real. Weird.

Seras stared around the room, looking for a glow that would prove that a portal was made here to bring ghouls into a child's room. However hard she looked, though, she could find not a trace of anything. Just when she was about to give up, Seras turned just slightly to her left and out of the corner of her eye, caught a faint glow. Seras whirled around and stared in disgust at the wardrobe. The soft light of a dissipating aura shone behind the door.

Opening the door, she found a solid black wall; the portal door. A sudden wave of pity shook Seras when she thought of those monsters stumbling out of the closet and into the room. "Monsters in the closet... the poor girl."

Studying the portal, Seras got the impression that the vampire was male, and middle aged (100-200 years, maybe). The portal was too old to tell where it had been made from, though, and even it it weren't, Seras wouldn't have been able to, anyway. She had never been taught that.

After making her main discovery, Seras found little things after that. The ghouls' footprints were mostly smudged, but she found that each one wore rubber soled boots, and that there were at least four of them. A bloody hand print on the wardrobe door gave her partial fingerprints, no doubt the police were befuddled when they found the hand print of a dead man in a crime scene. Seras would have a Hellsing operative come and look at it later. Now, it was time to go.

Seras phased into they backyard of the mansion and was about to transform and fly when the moon caught her eye. She shone bold and white against the black sky. The clouds around her seemed to have opened up like a window. She cast her pale ivory beams down onto the frame of clouds and onto Seras's awed face. For a moment, all Seras could do was look.

A cloud moved to cover the moon's radiance, and Seras shook herself. With one last glance at where the moon used to be, she turned herself around, deciding on a sudden impulse to walk home.

_Integra's going to be pissed... _she thought, but kept walking. _What about that little girl? She's in trouble! _that came from the back of her mind, and somehow, Seras didn't care, although she'd hate herself for it later. That moon had done something to her, but what, she couldn't say. The only thing in her mind now, was the night was too beautiful to miss; that she _had _to take a walk.

And walk she did.

She walked, light, completely silent, through the quite neighbor hood, and along a busy road, straight into ever busy London, and still on. Finally, when she had almost reached the edge of the city, did the moon come back out and wake Seras from her trance. She blinked up at the moon and looked around, confused and wondering how she had gotten there.

Before she could try to retrace the steps she couldn't remember, a movement in the crowd behind her made her look back. At first she thought she had just seen the normal jostling of the people, but as she was turning back around, a pair of brown eyes seemed to jump out at her.

Seras had to restrain herself from looking back and keep turning. She walked casually forward in the current of people but at the next alley, she calmly slipped in. Shrouded in the darkness, Seras pulled the hand gun from behind her belt (it was hidden under her shirt) and stared, alert at the entrance.

After a moment or two with no one following her into the alley, Seras berated herself for getting so worked up over a pair of brown eyes. She did not budge from her alert stance, though._ Those eyes... That man was watching me._ Seras had a gut feeling that it was a man and that he had been following her, although she did not see the face.

Almost a minute had passed when a black silhouette hesitantly poked his head into the alley. Seras used her power to darken the alley so that she was almost hidden. She was right. A man's shape entered the alley nervously and peered into the dark. When he came in entirly, Seras blackened the narrow passage until only a vampire's eyes could see through the mirk and phased in front of him before he could gasp.

Seras grabbed the collar of his shirt and pressed the gun to his temple. "Who are you? What do you want?" She growled at him.

The man looked down to where he heard the voice. He was tall, with dark blond hair and those same brown eyes. His face was handsome, and scared at the moment. "M-my name is Chris! Please don't hurt me!"

"Why were you following me?" Seras levitated herself up to his eye-level, and found a tiny pleasure in his little jump at the different location of sound.

At that question, Chris paused and nervously licked his lips. "Well... I, uh, saw you and thought, 'wow! She's pretty!', and wanted to, well, uh, maybe-"

"What?"

"-Maybe-ask-you-for-your-name-and-a-date?" He said all in a rush and bit his lip, waiting for the worst.

Seras stood there, holding a gun to this man's head for following her, and all he wanted was a _date?_ Well she was flabbergasted, with herself as well as this stranger, Chris. All of a sudden, her face heated up till it felt like it was burning. _He thinks I'm pretty? _She thought girlishly before giving herself a firm mental slap. He was basically stalking her right? _So what? _she argued with herself. _I haven't had a relationship with anyone since Pip, and we were just friends! Before him, not since I was a teenager! Master doesn't count, he's just my master..._ For some reason, Seras felt that she didn't want to think that. It kinda... hurt?

"...uh, Miss?" Chris asked nervously.

Seras jerked herself from her thoughts and lessened the darkness so he could see her better. With one last rueful thought about being completely devoted to Hellsing, and that she_ should_ be allowed to go on just_ one_ date, Seras put the gun away. "I'm sorry, but I have a very hectic schedule. I work at night, so a date is impossible for you."

"Oh, wow! I work at night, too!" He said cheerfully, as if this strange, attractive woman had never pressed a gun to his head. "I'm a night guard at a museum." She stared at him. "Uh, if I may?" She blinked. "Ask your name that is."

Seras said the first name that came to her mind. "Rachel." Bonnie's middle name.

"Nice to meet you, Rachel."

"Pleasure, I'm sure," she mumbled back.

_What are you **doing?! **_Seras screamed inwardly. _Get back to Hellsing!! _"I've got to go. Don't follow me," Seras said warningly before briskly stepping back out into the crowd, the light from the street flooding back in as she left.

* * *

Seras sped thorough the streets, called a cab (feeling incredibly drained for no reason what-so-ever), and got out a mile from the Hellsing Mansion. Still too tired to fly or phase, Seras trudged back, enjoying the dredges of the night, as she felt weariness seep into her bones. The sun would be up in two or three hours.

She waved the guards away when they made to go to her slumped form and walked through the gate, up the walk, and into her home. She would report to Integra and crawl to her comfy coffin early tonight. Let Alucard deal with any missions that may pop up. He needs to blow off some steam anyway.

With the prospect of blood and bed on the brain, Seras happily dragged herself up the stairs to report to Integra.


End file.
